diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Hybrid
The Hybrid is a Tier 4 tank, and the upgraded form of the Destroyer. It has one Barrel and a Spawner. It can spawn a maximum of two uncontrollable Drones. Design A Hybrid features a round circle with a large barrel in front and a spawner in the back. Technical *The Hybrid has multiple types of ammunition (Bullets & Drones). *The Hybrid maintains the Destroyers' attack type. **Fires a large Bullet that does immense damage and causes a huge recoil. *Drones spawn from the back Barrel, and follow the Hybrid around. **These Drones are not controllable. They automatically attack all Polygons and enemy tanks within 15-20 pixels. **Drones spawn a lot slower in comparison to the Overseer and its upgrades. (Reload does not affect how quickly drones spawn.) **However, these Drones are a lot stronger than Drones from any natural drone user. **Only a maximum of two Drones can be spawned at a time. **These Drones' capabilities increase with the tank's Stats in Bullet Damage, Bullet Penetration, and Bullet Speed. *All of this makes it similar to the Overtrapper, with the exception it has a gun instead of a Trapper module. *It has one of the highest Penetration Bullets of all usable Classes. More than even the Annihilator! Upon Upgrading: * Recoil is is decreased * Reload decreased * Added a secondary drone spawner * Penetration increased * Bullet damage increased Strategy *'Strong Against: Trappers, Single Overseer Classes, Slow tanks, melee Classes, most Bosses' *'Weak Against: High DPS, Snipers (Assassin branch and multiple Overseer Classes), Bullet Spammers such as the Penta Shot and Sprayer' As the Hybrid Using the Hybrid is very similar to using the Destroyer. Players should take use of powerful recoil of the Hybrid to boost towards enemy tanks while using the Drones to defend themselves. Hybrid players should be careful in aiming their shots, as well as avoid long-range tanks like Rangers, since the Hybrid's Bullets are very slow and are easy to dodge from long distances. However, one hit can cripple any tank into fleeing, if not killing them instantly. Also, most Hybrid players use the immense recoil of the tank in order to dodge Ranger shots quickly and easily. When fighting rapid-firing tanks like the Sprayer or Triplet, your Bullets are very good for covering you and preventing you from getting hit by their fire. With maxed out Bullet Penetration, the Hybrid's Bullet can take out at least 40 Sprayer or Triplet Bullets before it gets destroyed. Because of this, Bullet Penetration is extremely necessary for this tank to run effectively. Hybrid Bullets are slow on their own, but if you put a few points into it, you can get a few more kills. Max it out and you become a formidable enemy. Max out all your Bullet Stats and one of the most dangerous and powerful tanks in the game is born. The Hybrid is one of the best tanks in the game for defeating Bosses. The high Reload, Bullet Damage and Bullet Penetration can go right through the defenses of the Bosses as most use Drones or Traps. The Fallen Booster can be a deadly threat for the Hybrid if it has a low Movement Speed or Reload. The Hybrid's drones can be used strategically to the player's advantage. Since the drones automatically attack nearby shapes and enemies, they can clear the way when the Hybrid is retreating from a fight as well as helping it farm better. Also, when an enemy is near your drones, it will automatically attack him, making fighting easier. Domination Hybrid Bullets are very powerful, but it's hard to hit targets from far away. In Domination, the Hybrid's best option is to try to retake enemy Dominators, as they are stationary and have a massive hitbox. The Drones can be used to attack the turret repeatedly as well. Make sure to attack the turret when a bullet isn't firing or else the dominator will penetrate through your bullet. (Only for destroyer dominators.) As Hybrid Bullets are similar to a Dominator's, they can also be used for defending friendly Dominators. Stay behind your team's turrets and help shoot down enemies. The Hybrid's Drones will also attack anyone who gets too close. Mothership Note: Mothership no longer exists. The Hybrid can deal significant damage to the Mothership, and it can take out many mothership drones in one hit, given your Bullet Stats are maxed. Teaming up with other Hybrids or Destroyers can help you quickly kill the enemy Mothership. Look out for the mothership drones because they can easily kill you. Against the Hybrid The Hybrid is extremely powerful, but there are many ways to counter it, as it has the same weaknesses as the Destroyer. For instance, players can use the Booster to counter the Hybrid, given the Booster has a build dedicated to damaging Bullets and not ramming. Its speed can outrun the tank's recoil, and will rapidly fire Bullets back at the Hybrid. The rapid rate of fire will also help stop the Drones from spawning. However, the Booster must be careful not to be hit by any of the Hybrid's Bullets, as a single hit will probably mean the end for the Booster. A more effective Class to use against the Hybrid is the Ranger. A Ranger with a glass cannon build can easily out-range the Hybrid's Bullets and its defense Drones, rendering it almost entirely useless. However, the Hybrid can use the recoil it gets from firing its Bullets to dodge Ranger Bullets, so be wary of that. You may also cross the Hybrid's FOV, but be careful because if you are using a glass tank build, the hybrid will instantly 1-shot you. Trivia *Hybrid used to have the fan name "Destructeer" before it was officially named Hybrid after an update. *The Drones spawned by the Hybrid are much stronger than normal Drones, but there can only be two spawned at a single time. *"Hybrid" means "of mixed character, composed of mixed parts", referencing its odd combination of using Drones and a high-damaging barrel. **It was the first tank to use multiple forms of ammunition in the game. *Before the Arena Closer was buffed to have infinite penetration, a Hybrid Bullet could destroy an Arena Closer's Bullet, but the Bullet was, and still is helpless against the Arena Closer itself. *It is one of the 6 tanks that have multiple forms of ammunition, having Bullets & Drones: the others being the Gunner Trapper (Traps & Bullets), Overtrapper (Traps & Drones), Auto Trapper (Traps & Auto Bullets), Auto Gunner (Bullets & Auto Bullets) and the Auto Smasher (Auto Bullets & Body Damage). *The Hybrid's drones are uncontrollable and only attack polygons/tanks within 20 pixels. *Reload does not affect the drone spawn rate. *Some people think that the Hybrid looks like a rocket with two mini rockets at it's side. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks